Angels' Playground
by Orchard House Inspiration
Summary: Just a work in progress to practice my writing style...I think my problem is sticking to a tense. Basically, this is just the way I perceive the "balcony scene," of West Side Story...if it weren't a musical that is! :D PLEASE R&R!


There was something about the air that promised beauty for the day. The gently and crisp breeze was like the breathe of heaven and it was those such days that the angels were known to flutter their wings overhead. This is why beautiful things always happen when the air is clear.

Maria knew this to be true and it was proven to her many times during her young life. Time and time again she noticed how many special blessings occurred during fine days and she looked forward to them with great joy in her innocent heart.

But, today Maria did not notice the weather, nor the blessings that the day had to offer. She walked home from work tired and worn. Her shoulders slumped and her head dropped as she shuffled step after step. The day itself had been long and tiring as Maria delivered endless packages to the wealthy people's homes. No sooner would she return to the shop, longing to rest her tired legs, than Anita would hand her more bundles and send her off for yet another round of deliveries. For eight long hours Maria walked back and forth, back and forth.

Finally, Maria walked through the town for the last time that day. Her thoughts drifted to the handsome stranger she had met only the night before. It was not the first time that day in which Maria found her thoughts wrapped around this mysterious man and the events surrounding him, She had been at the dance with her whole family and all of her friends. She was having a good time just watching the others performing their traditional dances. She found herself swaying to the music and even ventured a few steps into the area where the dancing was taking place.

The next moment was all in a blur for Maria. It seemed as though she entered a dream. She barely noticed the music anymore or the bright colored dresses swirling about her. There, only a few feet away, stood a man whom she had never seen before. Their eyes locked upon each other and Maria became aware of the fact that she was slowly walking toward him.

Maria suddenly realized that she was overcome by a new and indescribable feeling. She felt light headed and her stomach seemed to flip about. All she could thing of was how she wanted to be closer and closer to this strange man. When Maria's face was only inches from his she felt herself being harshly ripped away.

At once, her brother demanded to know what she was doing. She could barely form any logical answer for she hardly knew herself. Before she even knew what was happening she felt herself being led away from the dance and back to her home. Maria was able to capture one last look at the stranger. It was enough to gain a lasting memory in her mind.

Maria contemplated all of this when she entered her house. She slowly started preparing for bed letting her brown hair fall about her shoulders. When she had finished changing into her white nightgown she sat on her window seat staring into the stars. Exactly who was this man and just why did she keep thinking about him? And what were these new and unexpected feelings that surrounded her thoughts. All of her life Maria had listened. She had followed all of the rules and never questioned authority. But all of this now changed. She desperately wanted to question her brother and demand to know why he hand been so upset and why she had been taking away from him. Maria found her thoughts becoming to big for just her tiny little room and her tiny little window that she had cracked open for some cool night air. She looked out into the stars and long to be like them, floating free and away. Maria stepped onto the fire escape. Surely, this was not allowed. But Maria did not care about any possible consequence. She was tired of feeling trapped and confused in a world that seemed far too advanced and important for just her.

Why she sat gazing up into the cool night air her thoughts were broken by a single word.

"Maria."

All at once her stomach fell to the ground and her had rose to the sky. She knew before even more she saw him with her eyes whose voice it belonged too. The next thing she knew the handsome stranger whom she'd met the night before was climbing the stairs up to her. For a moment Maria became child-like and frightened. Here he was-the man she had waited to see all day, the one with whom had thought of all day. But, what would happen now that it was an actual reality? When he reached her, what would she do?

Before Maria came up with any real answer the man was only a few feet away from her. He stopped as if he sensed her fear. Maria sat with her knees to her chest and her hands folded in front of her legs. She didn't know what to expect as he gentle eased from a standing to kneeling back on his legs. He too just looked at her for a moment just to drink in the scene.

"Maria" he again said, this time whispering it softly.

With that all of Maria's inhibitions left her. Perhaps it was the soothing gentle way he addressed her. Or maybe it was the hushed tone, so caring and yet so timid at the same time. Little did Maria realize that he was just as fearful as she was. He felt the same celestial bliss, but at the same time, the same innocent wonder. He could not understand the powerful emotions stirring within his own veins. Maria let her hands drop and she leapt her eyes fixed the ground.

"Oh," was all Maria managed to sigh as her facial features softened.

"Tony," was the way in which he replied. As he pounced his own name he gestured almost indiscreetly, his hand gently pointing to himself.

Then, their eyes met and locked upon one others. She admired the soft, crystalline blue that she was not accustomed to seeing. He say in reverent awe before such a delicate beauty as was such before his eyes.

"Tony," Maria uttered with an unexpected confidence.

At this one word he knew… She had found her trust in him. While neither of them understood they both knew, they both felt, they bother acknowledged their mutual trust in one another. It was this trust that bridged the gap to what lay ahead.

Tony gently eased himself more foreword. Maria drew back ever so slightly, letting her head turn away and her body re-tense. Immediately, Tony stopped. But then, Maria turned back to him and she let her body relax as her lefts came away from their fetal position.

Again, Tony slowly ventured forward. Maria did not jerk away this time as he came within inches of her face for the second time. Tenderly, Tony let his lips meet hers. They lingered only for a few seconds until he withdrew them. Seeing that Maria was no longer afraid -and even smiling-he again bent forward to kiss her petite lips. His hand moved for her thigh and gently rested there.

Maria hand never experienced a moment like this in her short and sheltered 19 years. She hardly knew what to do or what to expect. Maria was so overcome with these new emotions that she innocently gave way to them. She placed her hands upon Tony's shoulders and it wasn't long before she found her hands wondering up and down his neck and shoulders…even his hair. All the while Tony himself became more brave and it wasn't long before he let his hand wander futher up Maria's thigh and then back down again giving Maria even more never before felt sensations.

Slowly, their kisses became deeper and more passionate, but yet with each kiss both Maria and Tony realized that there was an even deeper connection that compelled them to be thus physical.

At length, Maria just rested against Tony's shoulder as he softly stroked her hair. Neither of them knew what the future would hold, nor how they would even approach the next hour. All of their mind was consumed with was how to keep the present feeling of joy, peace and comfort. They did not want to separate, yet they each knew without even saying a word that their lives were never destined to cross. Their lives at birth had been chosen for them and it was not in their power to argue with fate.

But it was this feeling of peace and yes, the uncountable feeling of love, that drew them together. Their young an unexplainable love gave them hope for a bright future and the possibility for their love to continue on. As they silently sat in their caress, they stared out into the stars and silently prayed that this indescribable love would endure through their lifetime. And just as silently, overhead, the angels fluttered and carried this prayer on their wings back towards the heavens.


End file.
